


never a dull moment

by jakepurralta



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 14:30:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4568013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jakepurralta/pseuds/jakepurralta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jake has a tendency to say dumb(ish) things to Amy, and that is part of the reason why she'll never have a dull moment with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	never a dull moment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [killmotion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/killmotion/gifts).



> Writing this to force myself out of my writer's block and because I was slightly (I still love y'all!) disappointed in the lack of new Jake/Amy updates here. Other stories will be updated once I'm back on a roll.

“You know what would be funny? If I put a handful of snow in my pants and see how long I’d last.”

Jake kept his eyes and wide smile primarily directed at her, anticipating any sort of response from her. With all the mental strength she could muster in that moment, she deliberately maintained a straight-faced expression in the hopes of it diffusing Jake’s apparent desire to push her buttons. They were here on a stakeout, anyway, it wasn’t a social event and she wasn’t here to make small talk. Her eyes peered over the scenery around her, scrutinizing the way the snowflakes hit the ground and enveloped the pavement in a thick layer of snow. Were it not for the fact that she - actually, they _both_ \- had a job to do, sitting here with Jake at night could've been quite romantic.

That brief thought of romance perished as he continued, “I’d just like to know how long it would take for my penis to freeze off. You know, for scientific purposes.”

Oh, it was so easy to break around Jake Peralta. “Jake, that isn’t even physically possible." She snapped at him, though he was unfazed by it.

Her partner opened his mouth in sheer glee, though the expected ‘aha!’ didn’t come out. In lieu of that, he decided to press on, possibly to see how far he could take this. “How would you know? I feel like it’s humanly possible at the right temperature. Probably not with snow, but…” His voice trailed off as he momentarily got lost in his own thoughts. “Unless…a freezer.” A snap of his fingers, followed by a gasp.

“Do you think it’d work if I put my penis in a freezer?”

Her fingers gripped the steering wheel tighter. “Jake, do not put your penis in a freezer!”

Clearly, this battle of words and sanity has been won by Jake Peralta and as much as he loved being a smug winner, this time he opted for shutting his mouth and smirking at her, knowing that she was trying to make it appear as if she was staring out of the window when she was really just trying to sneak peeks at him from the corners of her eyes.

“Duly noted.”

One of the things she loved - yes, loved - about Jake was that he knew her well enough to know when to quit. She just wasn't ready to say that to him yet.

He didn't mind waiting.

**Author's Note:**

> I was watching Bob's Burgers and thought to myself, "Jake would totally wonder what it's like to shove snow in his pants." Second chapter already written, though I'll probably do some rewriting before I post it. Unless I change my mind, the next chapter is called 'double weenies'.


End file.
